Why can't I ever get enough of you?
by obsydian-star
Summary: Discover why can't Hiko never get enough of a certain Tanuki. not really good at summariesRRreview!
1. Chapter One

Why can't I never get enough of you?

Disclamer: I don't own... you don't sue.

Itried knocking at his door. But there was no answer. I started yelling his name. And it was just the same. So I turned on my heels and started walking away thinking about where should I go, or what should I do, It was to late to return to the Aoiya. But then I started hearing some curses, and unsteady footsteps. And that's when the door suddenly burst open. And there he was.

Standing by the door with his silky raven-colored hair flowing down his back like a cascade, his shirtless chest attracted my eyes at an instant and I couldn't help but stare, at his perfectly muscular torso, marked abdomen but those damn black silken pants he liked wearing stopped my gaze from traveling lower.

(Dammit! Kaoru, it's not time to drool all over him, maybe later, after you tell him, then you can stare all you want, and maybe more…focus girl!)

"Kaoru, koishii, is that you?"

I lifted my eyes to meet his and saw what I have always hated of him to do.

(Why does he have to do this? He knows I hate It! But if he didn't do It the first time we wouldn't have met.)

"Have you been drinking again?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer. He simply ran to were I was, and enveloped me with his bulky arms. I leaned my head in his chest, while he ran a comforting hand through my long, ebony hair.

"Sorry, but when you returned to Tokyo with rooster-head, the kid and my baka-deshi I thought you would never come back."

While he said that I started pushing both of us towards his cabin.

"I would never leave you, and I promised I would be back but you wouldn't know how difficult it was to convince them for me to leave alone on vacations. Kenshin kept saying he wanted to come with me to make himself sure I wouldn't be in any danger. I had to promise him I would always be in company of either Misao or any of the Oniwabanshu."

He closed the door behind his back and I started getting things to make some tea for both of us, but mostly for him because he needed it more in his current state. While I placed the tea pot over the fire, a pair of strong arms surrounded me from behind, I turned around ,leaned against him and nestled my head in his firm chest. I could listen to the contented sigh he left out when I placed my hands on his bare back and started rubbing it as if trying to comfort him.

Then he pulled away and our eyes locked. Saphire met icy black. And that was when I could finally see what I longed to hear from him. Behind the alcohol veil his eyes had there was possessiveness, lust and love. Love? I think that in some part of my mind I already knew, but what I really needed was to listen to him saying it, not see it in his eyes when he was drunk and had no defenses.

He pulled down and our lips locked in a passionate kiss. At first our lips just touched but then he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. Slowly his hand headed downwards to cup my bottom. I gasped and that's when I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and started rubbing mine demanding a response from me. I couldn't help but moan and move my tongue in a passionate dance with his, I lifted my hands and scratched his shoulders with my nails, which caused a low purr from his stomach to emerge. I was really proud with myself from being capable of making Hiko Seijurou, 13 master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ,purr like a cat!

But then I heard the sound of the tea pot whistling and knew that this moment had to end or at least be postponed for now. Besides I had important matters to discuss with him at the moment. This could wait till later.

AN: Hi everybody! This is my first RK Fic ever. Why Hiko/Kaoru? I just love them and as I can't never find any Fic that includes them I thought it would be original to make them fall in love of each other. Well I hope you like it and review, review, even flames are accepted. Second chapter will be up soon.Bye ,love ya all.

Ussagi


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

_Damn Kaoru you have to tell him, it's now or never!_

"Hiko I…"

She started, but was interrupted by a loud noise that came from the back of the house. Hiko stood up immediately and made to grab his katana that was lying against the wall seeming almost harmless, but then realized his mistake as the loud noise was clearly made by a thunder.

"Yes, Tanuki, what do you have to tell me?" he asked calmly as he seated down next to Kaoru on the tatami, and held his cup of tea inches away from his face as if inhaling it's sent, before he took a sip of it.

"I…I…"

_Shit, this must be really serious if she ignored the nickname the kitsune _(aka. Megumi) _gave her, I know she hates it, but she looks so cute when she is pissed._

"I've got to tell you something"

"Yes?" He asked while putting a concerned look on his face.

After a minute in silence he started getting nervous that Kaoru wasn't talking so he lifted her ignoring her complains and sat her on his lap. Kaoru finally relaxed against his bare chest, and placed her head in the crook of his neck when he began combing her raven locks with his right hand, while the other one lay on her flat stomach.

"You aren't forced to tell me, if you don't want to."

**(AN: AWWW! He's so considerate!)**

"No, I want to and have to tell you this." Kaoru sighed and continued talking. "It happened not so long ago, when I received a letter from an ex-student from the dojo, that wanted to speak with my father about some really important matter. He will be arriving a week from now approximately and will be staying at the dojo for a couple of days, depending if he can work out things with my father."

"Kaoru, correct me if I am wrong but…isn't your father…" Hiko stated.

"Yes, he is dead" Kaoru answered with a little sadness in her voice "But it seems that this man doesn't know it yet."

"Yes , I see, and what does he mean by speak about some important matter, do you know?" Hiko asked.

She simply shook her head in denial. Suddenly Kaoru yawned, and Hiko realized she must be tired because of her little trip through the forest, besides it was getting late and the alcohol made him feel a little sleepy too.

"We'll continue this tomorrow"

"Yes, I am very tired" Kaoru admitted.

So he picked her up, hooked an arm around her knees and the other one around her shoulder and carried her bridal style towards his futon. He removed the covers and placed her on the futon, and then he went to change in to his sleeping yukata, because his clothes were smelling pretty bad thanks to his practicing.

When he came back she was resting on a small portion of the futon, in fetal position, and the instant Hiko lay down next to her, Kaoru approached him seeking for his warmth. A warmth that she unconsciously had been always looking for, a warmth that only he could provide. She hooked her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

So soft and warm.

Kaoru thought, and quickly fell asleep, attracted by the sweet inviting dreams that promised both of them a night of rest and tranquility, never shared before when being apart from each other.

AN: Hi! How's everybody doing? Well I hope you like this chapter, and sorry it took me so much time to up date, but I've too much work to do and have no time to write (sighs) well this is it, thanks to everyone who reviewed and god bless, well here are the responses:

Jin Nori: Yeah, I know it is hard to come by a K/H fic, it's not a very popular couple but I like them, and I think I'm going to keep their relationship as a secret for now. Well, bye I really hope you like the path my fic has taken.

gabyhyatt: I appreciate you like my fic, and thanks for reviewing.

Clemen: I'm really glad you like my fic, and I hope you like the chapters that are to come, H/K is my favorite anime couple and it's kind of disappointing that there are not many fics about them. Once again, I'm sorry it took me so long to up date. Thank you so much for reviewing, take care!

nilnil: Hiko is like 42 years and Kaoru may be 17 or so, but even with the age difference don't see why they can't be together, besides Hiko is really HOT! Thanks for reviewing!

Marlingrl: Thanks, nobody ever said that I can write well, I hope you are not to disappointed as to what Kaoru told Hiko, but it hasn't finished yet, there is something she hasn't told him, but you'll find out later. Thanks for your review.

Bye, see you all later,

Ussagi--


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters are property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, I only own the plot (sighs).**

**Warning****: In this chapter Hiko talks and discusses with inner voices. Don't read if you don't like.**

**I also want to add here which are the characters age, cause I ****kind of manipulated them a bit. Just for the sake of my story!**

**Kaoru is 18 years old, going on 19. Hiko is 40 years old. And Misao is 17. **

"bla bla"- Talk

_bla bla_- Think

(bla bla)- Author's notes

**Chapter 3**

The sun showed itself from behind the mountains, just to find a destruction trail left by yesterday's storm. Some trees could be seen feets away, from their original spot, carelessly thrown away by the violent winds. The animals peeked, just to contemplate their once beautiful forest turned into what seemed to be the remains of a battle field.

Unaware of this setting, Kaoru, stirred in her sleep as the sun light suddenly caressed her face, and she tried to turn around just to find a rock hard arm blocking her movements. She tried to get up by taking the arm off of her, but it was useless as the arm tightened its grip around her.

"Planning on going somewhere?" The owner of the arm asked.

Kaoru cracked an eye open and turned around when the arm lightened enough for her to move, just to find the smirking face of Hiko Seijurou.

"I was going to make breakfast"

_Or at least try to. _She thought,remembering why Kenshin was the one who always cooked. He once even attempted to teach her how to, but it ended with a burnt meal and kitchen, a cursing Kaoru and a thoroughly hit and oroing Kenshin. After that she didn't even tried to repeat the embarrassing scene, and just left the cooking to Kenshin, knowing fully well she wasn't made to be a chef. She sighed, _Maybe now I'll be able to make tea without burning it, or so I hope._

Hiko raised an eye brow, noticing her state of concentration, and with a humorous tone, he asked.

"My baka-deshi has already told me about your culinary skills, and taking up on his word, I believe it better if I make breakfast."

Kaoru pouted to show her annoyance, but she inwardly felt relieved, that Hiko wasn't about to be murdered by her cooking. On the other hand she was planning on giving Kenshin the beating of his life. _I thought he really liked my food, even though I didn't, he was the only one who didn't complain about it! He was just acting! MOU!_

As Kaoru was so involved in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Hiko had taken his arms off her and was getting up. Just as if she had been in a trance she shook her thoughts away and began looking at him, who had a new pair of silken pants on, and was reaching for his white and red gi. Kaoru blushed at the sight of his muscles stretching beneath his velvet skin.

It's not that she hadn't seen him like this before, it was just that, every time she saw him she discovered something new about him. Like the first time she saw him she acknowledged he was an exhibitionist, and liked showing himself of, the second time he had no shame, and so on. But she really never paid careful attention to his perfectly sculpted torso, like she was doing right now. _Mmmmm…yummi! Oh Kami!, did I just…,…and then… na, maybe I'm just delusional and I'm starting to hear voices in my head, perverted ones at that, yes that's it, maybe after a nice relaxing bath and a good meal I'll feel better. Man! I've been near Hiko for too long, and the side effects are starting to show off._

"Kaoru, are you OK?" Hiko asked just noticing Kaoru's red-as-my-baka-deshi's-hair blush.

"Yeah! I'm…fine, it's…ehm…just a little hot in here… don't you think?" she answered nervously fanning herself with her hand, feigning to be hot.

"Yes…maybe, but I'll be at the kitchen if you want to feel real heat." He went out of the room with a huge smirk in his face leaving a wide eyed and open mouthed Kaoru behind.

_Oh Kami, now I really need to cool down._ So Kaoru grabbed her bathing supplies and left the hut, looking for a hot spring, Hiko casually mentioned living nearby. With a contented smile at founding it, Kaoru, undressed and neatly folded and placed her clothes near a bush. She stuck her foot into the water, to check the temperature and then got into the hot, steamy liquid and relaxed.

_It's really nice place now that I take a good look at it. _Kaoru thought while considering her surroundings.

It had huge hills, covered with soft green grass that seemed to touch the sky. The sent of roses mingled with jasmine reached her nostrils and made her breathe deeply, just to fill her lungs with the sweet aroma that came from some nearby bushes. Trees rounded the hot-springs keeping sun-light from fully reaching the whole area, and providing cool shade for somebody to take a nap in a hot summer day.

Kaoru suddenly yawned, she started to feel a little drowsy and the thought of taking a nap, despite of having had a comforting night's sleep, had never sounded so alluring, as it did now. _Just five minutes…Hiko won't even notice… _She thought, before dosing off.

0000000000

"What can be taking her so long?" said Hiko, while coming out of the small hut, to check on Kaoru. "It's been nearly an hour since she went to take a bath, unless…"

_What if somebody took her away?!, _screamed an inner voice ,_Oh__ Kami__! Then you won't be able to see her again!!_

_It isn't possible that happens, because first of all, she's not some kind of weakling, she can fend for herself, and second I am here, nobody would be as foolish as to kidnap her when she's with me. _A voice spoke confidently inside of his head.

_Arrogant bastard…,_mumbled the other voice, quiet enough to not be heard, but as he was talking about himself, there was no such luck.

_I heard you, you…._

"Focus on the task at hand please, we were trying to find Kaoru, now if you'll excuse me I'll just do that!"

_Sorry_, both voices said and after that quieted down.

"Much better, now, to look for Kaoru."

With long strides he reached outside and found whom he was looking for to be peacefully asleep, in the hot water. Smirking he approached her silently, as to not make any noise that would disturb her.

0000000000

This feeling could only be described as pleasurable. Strong hands gently tracing her collarbone and then running over her shoulders, to go up her neck and start rubbing in a slow motion. Deft fingers, found the crevice behind her ear and then went back downwards, moving till they got to her aching back. Applying little pressure, they removed each knot they found on their way.

By now Kaoru had started making small whimpering sounds inside her throat. She never had a dream like this one! It was really strange, that she all of a sudden started dreaming these kinds of things.

_Hiko must really be a bad influence for me!_

"Kaoru…, Kaoru, it's time for you to wake up, you've already slept a lot." Came a voice slowly whispering in her ear, while fanning her cheek with it's breath.

"Mmm…, just five more minutes Kenshin"

Kaoru was startled when her right earlobe, was caught between two sharp things, and then released to be soothed by a slippery object.

"No, koi if you don't get up now I'll have to carry you, and I am not my baka-deshi"

_She sleepily realized "Baka…deshi that sounds like something Hiko would…oh,shit" _Kaoru hesitantly opened her eyes and turned around, just to find a kneeling Hiko, with a sexy smirk on his face. Following his gaze, she realized she was still in the hot springs and apparently she had fallen asleep in there, so that meant she was still…

As her cheeks became the color of Kenshin's hair, Kaoru saw red.

"Hentai!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could, while reaching for the nearest thing to throw at him, which turned out to be soap she had brought for her bath, she threw it directly at his smiling face.

One of the disadvantages of being with one of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu masters was that he was fast, too damn fast for his own good!

So when the soap made contact with a tree that was behind him, Hiko was about to get into the hut.

"If you are still hungry koi, breakfast is still in the kitchen, and will be heading to town to buy some food. I recommend you to come with me, I think the weasel (aka Misao) will be worried about you sleeping elsewhere without her knowledge."

"Yes, I nearly forgot about her, she must be really worried about me by now" replied Kaoru.

"I bet she is. Now dress up and eat, I will take a quick bath and then we will be leaving for town." Hiko winked at her and then left.

Kaoru hurriedly picked up her things, put on her clothes and went directly for the kitchen, to fill her screaming stomach.

000000000000

_It__'s just not fair! Why, Kami, does everybody cook better than me! Even Hiko!_ Thought Kaoru gloomily, after eating breakfast. But now is not really the time to consider that I have to think of a good excuse to feed Misao of why I didn't show up to sleep last night at the Aoiya.

_Why don't you just tell her? It's easier to tell her the truth than a lie._ Spoke wisely Kaoru's inner voice.

_But I don't know. Misao is trying to hook me up with Kenshin. I ignore how she would take that I am with his master, who is 22 years my senior. And that we are very much in love. I imagine she will be hysteric, then she will just tell everybody and…_Kaoru sadly thought.

_For Kami's sake girl, Misao is your best friend. She will understand better than anybody. You always have been there when she needed to talk about her and Aoshi's relationship, or lack thereof. We both know she will be there for you._

"You know you are right, first thing I'll do when we get there is tell her the truth, she deserves to know it!" Kaoru said out loud, and with a firm and determinate step she went to the front door, where Hiko was already waiting for her.

"What took you so long, Tanuki?" He playfully asked. "Where you thinking of why can I cook so good and fight like the best and look even better, and how does the sum of all these factors make me perfect?

"Ohh! You arrogant, self-centered, insufferable…" But she was cut off by a low chuckle that made her stomach flutter and a pair of lips that moved against her own, in a light caress that took her breath away, the same as her words. When they left hers, his lips gently moved towards her jaw line to place light kisses, to then go to her ear, where he nibbled the lobe and soothed the sting with his tongue. Suddenly, he stopped and she felt a low whisper that made her knees turn to jelly.

"But you love me anyway."

Slowly Kaoru turned her head so she could meet his gaze, with her now smoky dark blue eyes. When they met, she found the same raw passion, she knew her eyes held. Licking her now dry lips with the tip of her tongue, Kaoru found Hiko's eyes following the action very attentively.

"I think we should get going" said Hiko in a husky voice. "I want to return before the sunset, and I have plenty of things to buy." _Besides if we don't leave now, I think we won't be leaving the hut anytime soon, my little tanuki._

"Yes, of course, and I have to tell Misao about us, if you don't mind her knowing? She is my best friend and she deserves to know." Said Kaoru hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Of course, Koi, I would like all the world to know we are together and if you wanted to tell the raccoon, it's ok with me"

The journey passed in comfortable silence for both of them.

000000 000000

"Kaoru!! Why didn't you tell me you weren't coming yesterday, as was worried as hell I didn't know what could have happened to you, I thought you were kidnapped by another of Kenshin's enemies or maybe you lost yourself and were wandering around the city hungry and cold, or maybe…" Frowned, the smaller girl with a reprimanding look upon her face.

She hadn't changed too much since they fought against Shishio. She was as still as petite as always, she had grown curves in all the right places, she had left her hair grow a little past her shoulders and her braid had one or two inches less. Her forest-green eyes showed the same passion and temper as they always did and most important, she still loved and cherished, her dear Aoshi-sama, with all her heart.

"Wow! Slow down Misao I'm ok, neither of those things happened, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you were I was going, or that I wasn't coming, it's just that at the last minute I decided to pay a visit to Hiko and when I got there it was just to late to come back, so he offered me to stay with him."

"Oh, then it's ok, but next time please do warn me about were you are going, all the worst scenarios of what could have happened to you flashed through my head, and I felt really bad especially since a guaranteed Kenshin I would take care of you." She and Misao had become close friends after the fight against Shishio was over. Kaoru felt for her as if she was the little sister she never had. When they had to leave for Tokyo they promised they would write each other. Misao wrote many letters asking for Kaoru's advice and vice versa, they would write about how things were going on with their respective men and would tell each other secrets and things that happened that were not so important or when one was sad the other would try to cheer her up, in summary they had become like sisters.

"Misao, I think I should tell you something, could we talk in private?" It's now or never, I hope she'll understand that I don't love Kenshin, but that instead I love Hiko with all my heart. I think she won't like it one bit since she kept on telling me what a good couple Kenshin and I did.

"What happened Kaoru, are you ok? Did something happen to anybody in Tokyo?" She started prying with concern in her clear green eyes.

"No, I'm not hurt, everybody is in good health as I'm not the one currently doing the cooking and It's nothing that involves a death or life threat nor anything like that, but it is something I would like you to know before somebody finds out, now can we go and talk in someplace private?" Kaoru reassured Misao who had a confused expression on. "Maybe we could go to your room?"

Kaoru pushed her seemingly unmoving body through the little garden were their conversation had taken place, towards the stairs and then as if sprung to life by an electric wire, Misao jumped up the stairs and from the top yelled for Kaoru to hurry up, which she promptly did, then turned to the left and went down the hall till she reached Misao's bedroom.

It was a small, simple room with cream colored walls and a nice view of the little garden, were they had been talking minutes ago. There was a tatami that lead to the wardrobe were Misao kept, some kimonos for special occasions and more ninja outfits, some like the ones she usually wore and others completely black for some missions which demanded more discretion than others. In the center of the room was Misao sitting down over the unrolled futon. She motioned for Kaoru to sit next to her and with an eager expression (of a student listening at interesting lesson) she waited for her to start.

Kaoru sat down and began thinking of were to start from. Misao could tell she was pretty nervous not only because she was biting her lower lip, but because she had her eyes cast down, and was playing with the hem of her kimono.

"Spill it out Kaoru, I don't know what has got you so nervous, but remember I'm your friend and I'll help you with whatever it is, trust me."

Kaoru looked up and instantly felt reassured by Misao's words, so she took a deep breath and started talking. _Here it goes_.

"Not everybody knows about this, but in our way here to Kyoto, when I came following Kenshin with Yahiko's company, I got lost and separated from each other.

**FLASHBACK**

"Yahiko! Were are you!?" Yelled a worried Kaoru to the trees hoping he would shout back, for her to follow his voice and find him. It had been at least two hours since they had parted in different ways, and although she would never admit it, she was deeply worried about him. She knew he could mend for himself, because he had done so since he was merely a child, but there were many dangerous things that could harm him, and if that happened she would never forgive herself.

Kaoru looked at her surroundings and she found she had been standing in a clear for quite some time, hoping that if she didn't move he would find her, but she had no such luck. _Man, I'm glad we divided the money in halves after we set foot here, that way he'll have money to move around, eat and even rent a room in an inn_. She thought with a sigh. _Now I'll have to move on and try to find Kenshin, piece of cake. _Her mind said sarcastically.

The sound of water flowing made her remember that she hadn't drank a drop of water since midday, and by the position of the sun, she could say it was about five o'clock, so she ran to where the sound came from and suddenly froze.

The place was absolutely breath taking. A brook was situated in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by medium-height trees of all the shades of green she could imagine, there were bushes with bright colored flowers from which the sweet scents that permeated the air emanated. What little sunshine there was left added, bright orange and reddish hues, to the tops of some of the trees, and to the water, which was pure and crystalline and looked like melted gold.

But what made Kaoru freeze wasn't the beauty place she was in but something else. There standing waist-deep in the brook was a vision of perfection. He had his back to her and she could only admire hair as black as a moonless night, which fell in a soft looking curtain over said being's back. Hard, powerful muscles, flexing with contained strength under velvet skin, as his hands, carefully washed his back.

Kaoru was rooted to the spot; she felt that at the smallest breath the vision would disappear. Her mouth was forming a perfect "O", and for one of the first times in her life she was speechless. For that time her exhaustive search for Kenshin, was put aside for a more pressing matter at hands. _And talking about hands, look at those…mmm! _She thought while a shudder ran down her spine. _Oh Kami, I'm turning into a pervert, here I am watching some stranger, while he is taking a bath and practically drooling all over him. What has gotten into you Kaoru Kamiya! It isn't proper of to gape at somebody else while they are unaware of it, you should be ashamed of yourself!_

While she was berating herself she didn't notice the man sliding out of the water and nearly stumbling towards a pile of clothes, from were he extracted a pair of black pants, which he put on immediately due to the sudden drop in temperature he hadn't sensed before, because of being in the water. He wore a dark green gi, which did nothing to hide his well toned body, and a pair of boots. When he was completely dressed he started walking away slowly, leaning on every tree that appeared on his path.

Kaoru came out of her internal discussion when she heard some bushes moving, and it was then that she noticed that the man was gone. Without thinking she started following him in complete and utter silence, for as she deduced just by looking at him she could say he was a really good fighter and if he noticed somebody was following she didn't doubt one second that he would attack first and then ask.

After half an hour of walking Kaoru was dead tired (because she had to almost run to try and keep his pace), and when she felt about to collapse he arrived at a rather small hut. _Oh, so here is where he lives, I wouldn't have expected him to be a hermitage; he didn't look much like one. _He approached the hut and sat down on what appeared to be a small wooden porch, made appear out of thin air a sake jug, started drinking. Kaoru watched the man, hidden by the edge of the forest, as he drank, and a feeling of pity unfurled in her stomach, she had considered asking him were the city of Kyoto was, but she then decided against it, and with one last look at the man, she was about to leave when he started talking.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked with a deep baritone that sent shivers down her spine. "Why don't you come and have a drink with me then you can leave if you want."

Kaoru was about to decline his offer and run as far from this man as she could, but something in his expression made her change her mind, so slowly she came out from her hiding place and walked towards the hut's porch, were the man was signaling for her to sit down.

"What brings you here to my humble abode?" he asked, after she sat down and took hold of the plate-like dish filled with liquor.

Kaoru answered the first thing that came to her mind. "Um, I'm going to Kyoto to find a friend of mine who left on a mission to kill some kind of living mummy for the government." _What the… could I've just left more information slip?_ She thought, while taking a sip of sake.

"Ah, I see. And why were you watching me while I was bathing?" He asked slowly forming the words, the effects of alcohol already taking it's toll on him, and slightly slurring his words.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, I heard water and I was thirsty, so I followed the sound, and then I found you and I couldn't help staring at you…" Kaoru halted in her apologies as she took notice of what she was saying and blushed an intense shade of pink that extended over her cheeks and neck.

The man looked at her and a deep and low chuckle reverberated from his throat. "I like you girl, what's your name?"

"Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya"

Kaoru and the man talked about everything and nothing , she told him everything about herself, from the impact of her father's death in her life, of how boring her life was before this friend she was now looking for came into it, of her problems in the dojo, her relationship with this friend and that he didn't want more of their relationship than what they already had. Something in this man made her talk unabashedly about everything, she didn't know what it could be, maybe the fact that he was a stranger and it was very unlikely for her to see him again, but Kaoru didn't pay to much attention towards this fact and kept on talking. The sake plate was empty when she finished speaking and when he offered her a refill she declined, not wanting to get as drunk as he was.

"So that is my story." She concluded.

"You shouldn't keep on following like a puppy to it's master, if you watch it from my point of view I think you should just be friends, for what you tell me he isn't ready for a relationship, and you can't wait for him forever, when he is ready he'll come around, and then you'll see if he is the one for you or just a very dear friend." He voiced his opinion.

"You know, you are really good at this things, why don't you tell me something about yourself, I'm a bit tired of talking about me" Kaoru said.

"There's nothing to say about me but that I am an old hermitage, who likes sake and who is about to freeze to death. How about this, you'll stay here for tonight as it is too late for a young woman like you to travel alone in this forest, and you can leave tomorrow if you want to go on and keep looking for your friend." He offered.

"I guess you are right, I'll accept your generosity, thank you very much. So how about we try to stand up and walk inside, can you?" Kaoru asked while helping him stand up and he put his arm around her shoulders to look for some kind of support to walk and they got in the hut.

"Were am I going to sleep?" Kaoru asked while eyeing the only futon she could see in the entire hut.

"In the futon, I'll take the floor" the man answered.

"No, I'll take it, I can't let you sleep on the floor of your own house in your state." She hastily argued.

"Fine then, I'll sleep on the futon."

_Huh? He's just going to let me freeze to death on the floor! What an ass! Kenshin wouldn't do this, he would…have probably ran away as fast as his legs could carry him or given me the futon and spent the night outside. If it were up to him we would never be in as situation as this. Thought Kaoru longingly. But this is no Kenshin…_

Her line of thinking halted the moment she set her eyes on the man again, who was about to untie his hakama after taking of his gi.

_Wow…__ definitely not Kenshin._

Kaoru dazedly thought while staring at him with a dreamy look on her eyes and her mouth gaping, but then a sudden noise startled her.

"Would you be so kind as to give me my yukata, it is over there" the man spoke while pointing of towards a heap of clothing on the wooden floor.

Kaoru quickly handed it to him and turned away from him, eyes closed, so as not to invade his privacy any more than what she already had.

"What made you so modest all of a sudden? If a remember correctly you were spying on me in the lake and ogling me just a minute ago."

"I wasn't spying! … I was looking for somebody… and… I accidentally saw you,… and I wasn't ogling you!... you just…started taking of your clothes and startled me…yes…that's it…you startled me…and…"

A deep throated laugh interrupted a flushed Kaoru in the middle of her explanation and all she could do was look at him with narrowed eyes and wish she had not lost her boken, for she could put it to good use by smacking his head again and again with it. That would wipe that irritating smile of his face.

"So are you done with your scheming? Come here." He was tucked in the futon sitting and leaning in his elbows, small portions of skin revealed by his sleeping yukata. With this said he patted the futon.

Kaoru just stood looking confused and hesitant.

"I'm not about to let you sleep on the ground, much less with how cold it is. Besides, I will not try anything. I should be more worried about you, with the way you've been watching me and all." He said, then turned and in some moments was fast asleep.

_I can't believe this! He just called me a lecher, the nerve! _

Kaoru then looked around the small hut they were in and for the first time noticed it was filled with vases and gadgets most likely made by him. A part from the room they were currently in, it had a kitchen with a table, and the other was probably a storage room. Turning to face him, she checked to see if he was truly sleeping and after much hesitation she got in the futon as far away from him as possible.

_Tomorrow first thing I'm going to find Yahiko. Kam__i-sama let him be alright._


	4. Chapter Four edited

Chapter 4

STILL ON FLASHBACK

The sun shone brightly over the hut and the man stirred. His head pounded as he gained consciousness, his eyes slowly opened, only to be closed again, with a grunt of pain. A grimace firmly placed upon his face. But the pain was quickly put aside as he felt a movement in the futon next to him.

He glanced at the sleeping girl with confusion in his maroon eyes. Then she unexpectedly turned, so that she was facing him, and as he watched her still sleeping face, yesterday's happenings, came back to him.

FLASHBACK TO THE DAY BEFORE

"After emptying two jugs of good sake he had acquired in Kyoto, he decided to bathe. Suddenly he felt somebody near; even in his drunken stupor he was able to read people's ki, and as the person came near he could tell it's ki was strong, and curious, two conditions which didn't usually lead to him getting in a fight, but he kept his guard up, just in case.

After washing himself, he was a little relieved at the lack of attack but still curious as to what the stranger wanted; If his readings were right, he appeared to be in the company of a woman which was quite odd, given nobody ventured in the Kyoto woods at such a late hour, _Much less a lonely woman, it is too dangerous, specially with all the rumours and gossip going around, of deadly blood-thirsty warriors. _

Even as a hermit, he liked being well informed, as a force of habit from past days.

He threw his clothes on and stumbled towards his cabin. He had apparently forgotten a half full jar of sake in the porch. So he proceeded to righting his mistake while thinking, _I must be pissed if I didn't notice a jar of sake lying around on the floor_. And it was also the light heaviness in his limbs that attested to this thought.

As he sat down, he felt the presence that had followed him, turn around as if to leave. Now he thought of this as strange. Hiko was sure fighting tension was not in the air, but the presence was looking for something or it would have been long gone after he left the spring.

The slight oddness of the situation, together with boredom, and something he could not identify made him call out to it. "Leaving so soon? Why don't you come and have a drink with me, and then you can leave if you want."

A few minutes passed by and just when Hiko thought the stranger would leave, she appeared from within the trees.

Hiko hid his surprise at seeing a slip of a girl. _Hmm… doesn't look half bad_, he thought while looking her over.

"What brings you here to my humble abode?" he asked trying to make the pretty girl more comfortable while giving her a dish with sake.

"Um, I'm going to Kyoto to find a friend of mine." She truthfully answered with the sweetest voice Hiko had ever heard. Not so sure why but he saw her cheeks brighten, and it made him inwardly smile.

"Ah, I see. And why were you watching me while I was bathing?" Here he slurred a little, and was ashamed to admit that he had consumed more than enough even for him.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, I heard water and I was thirsty, so I followed the sound, and then I found you and I couldn't help staring at you…" At this the girl's blush spread through her entire face and neck and he chuckled, at both her obvious discomfort around him and innocence, it was difficult to come by with someone who spoke so openly the truth.

"What's your name?"

"Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya"

_Kaoru…__it's fitting._

The evening progressed and night fell over the peculiar couple of strangers, even though the girl was shy at first and the man was well...not the most sociable person to have graced Kyoto, they appeared to get on well. Kaoru (with the aid of sake) was the one who did most of the talking, and even when Hiko would usually find this irritating in any other situation, he found himself gravitating towards her. He felt compelled to hear her rambling about her life. He found out she had her own dojo in Tokio, where she taught the style she had learned from her father, the Kamiya Kashin Ryu. That she had no students but a boy who wanted to become a samurai; that she lived with an ex-street fighter who liked to gamble and the friend she was currently looking for. At this her demeanour changed and it looked as her light intoxication was gone, replaced by a sorrowful and sober countenance.

_Ha, some friend you have_!-resonated instantly in his head- _it is quite clear she feels deeply for this man, if not she would not have come so far from home just to get him back. Hell, just her change in attitude speaks volumes about her relationship with this man. Hmm, he doesn't seem much of a man too me,...more like a baka. _

He was startled out of his musings by the sound of Kaoru speaking to him.

"So that is my story."

Even tough he knew he shouldn't, he spoke his mind on her problem with her love life or lack of it actually. _Must be the sake...or the girl...Kaoru_.

"You know, you are really good at this things, why don't you tell me something about yourself, I'm a bit tired of talking about me" she said, when he finished.

Not in the mood to keep on talking and much less about himself, he deflected the question and then proceeded to invite her to stay the night in his cabin.

After a silent while, in which she appeared to be deep in thought, she reluctantly accepted his offer and helped him move into the bedroom. Notting the humour in the situation, she a mere girl of 5' 4'' helping him, the giant of 6' 3'' move to where she thought was the bedroom. If somebody else saw this, his reputation as a though man who could drink an ocean of sake without being affected at all, would be torn to pieces.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Kaoru enquired, as she alternated between eyeing him and the lonely futon distrustfully.

Doing the most generous thing in his state, (_Probably in a couple of decades too)_, he offered her the futon and he would sleep on the floor. At her refusal, he obliged and prepared to sleep by disrobing. Noticing her intent stare and slightly gapping mouth he asked her to pass him his yukata, which she quickly did and faced the wall opposite to him, the apples of her cheeks once more taking a brilliant red hue.

Hiko couldn't deny he found the situation amusing. A couple of hours ago she had openly (Well not so much as openly but, he knew she had gotten a good look at him, while hiding at the trees and foliage of the woods. He had felt her stare the entire time.) ogled him while bathing. When he voiced this, she nervously denied it, which in turn confirmed what he already knew while making him laugh and as such igniting her anger, which turned into a mischievous smile from Hiko (_Well isn__'t she just a little spitfire_). He then settled on the futon and invited her in with him. At this she was obviously confused.

_She really thought I would let her sleep on the floor__!_

He then assured her that nothing untoward would happen to her, and said he should be more afraid of her, which made her narrow her eyes into thin slits, a look that would have any lesser man shaking in his boots. He simply shrugged and turned around making her face his back. Moments after, the thin sheet was lifted enough for Kaoru to squeeze in and position herself as far from him as humanly possible from him, while remaining in the same futon. It was evident Kaoru was not used to being so close to a man in such a setting, and even more so that sleep would elude her for quite a while. Hiko's eyelids dropped and he knew no more.

END OF FLASHBACK FROM THE DAY BEFORE-

STILL ON FLASHBACK

_What to do now? __I'll go prepare some herbs for this headache and then maybe some breakfast. When she wakes up she'll go to find her missing friend, the baka_. This last thought made him uncomfortable, but he ignored the feeling.

A slight rustling made him aware of the girl.

_Kaoru__._ His mind corrected.

Waking up, he could feel her eyes scanning her surroundings, until her gaze rested on him, who was leaning against a wall in the kitchen.

Realisation downed on her, of where she was and she soon averted her eyes in shame.

"I'm going to make something to eat, it'll be just a minute" he said.

Kaoru hurriedly stood up and talked to him, looking anywhere but his face.

"N…no, thank you, but…I have to…look for my friend…so if you could just point where the city is…ehm… I'll be on my way."

"Why so nervous?" he said coming closer to her, knowing how uncomfortable it made her.

"I'm not nervous" Kaoru hastily answered, with her eyes flashing with indignation.

"Daijoubu" he replied with a satisfied smirk, clearly showing he didn't believe her.

"I'm in a hurry to find Kyoto!" she answered, her temper flaring, "and if you are not going to help me, then I'll find the way myself".

She walked past him stomping her feet and fists balled. She was suddenly stopped by the deep chuckle that came from him. This reaction angered her even more and forgetting about her shame and focus on her mission, she grabbed a random wood stick and swung it with all her strength towards his head. As it was about to come in contact with its goal, he became a blur and disappeared. Stunned Kaoru felt his presence behind her, but when she turned no one was there.

_Kami, __he's really fast, almost like Kenshin. Where is he now?_

As soon as she thought this, a hand caught her wrist and made her drop the stick and two powerful arms forced her own against her sides. He was standing in front of her with a small smirk which appeared to be permanently fixed upon his lips. A furious blush crept up her neck and face, as she noticed the close proximity to his chest and the position he held her in, as well as his musky scent, which made her nostrils flare unconsciously.

"If you are all done trying to hit me…" he waited until he felt her nod, "then I'll show you the right path." After this he released her and started walking.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at his back and followed him; all thoughts of his arrogance and scent, forgotten in face of his speed and gracefulness.

_He is not making a sound, I __can't hear his footsteps, he moves with great stealth for a man his size. It is obvious he practices kendo, and it certainly looks as if he does._ She wondered while staring at his muscled back and legs encased in tight pants.

_Oh Kami…__I'm checking him out! Stop it Kaoru, you love Kenshin. Yes…Kenshin._ This last statement didn't sound as determined as she would have liked. _I came all the way to Kyoto to make him see that I'll be always there for him; this has to be love_-

_Pieces of last night_'s conversation with Hiko filtered her mind, she had been so trusting in him, and had told him things and thoughts that she had not shared with any one else. _There is something about this man that makes me relax...as if I can confide in him whatever I want and he will just listen._

_What about Kenshin?_ Another part of her brain chipped in..._He can't let go of his past no matter how many times I tried to make him understand it doesn't matter what he did, as it made him in the sweet man he now is. I love him, I really do, but maybe not as I think I should. We've been living together for months now and I appreciate his friendship and company. Do I just think of him as a friend, no different than Sano and Yahiko? Can I trust him with my heart knowing he will be likely to break it by leaving again?_

_Maybe after trying to __make him realise he is a person who needs to be loved no matter what, I tried to become that person to love him, to heal him, but am I really that person or am I just trying too hard to convince myself I am?._

_Mou! __I'm so confused! I should stop thinking about this so much, now isn't the time to do this, first I have to find Yahiko, and then Kenshin, I know that if I see him again I'll know what to do._

As they were nearing the outskirts of the city, Kaoru`s mind wandered towards the man walking ahead.

_It is a little __awkward to refer to him as "The Man", after all we have already slept in the same futon, (_Red sprouting on her face as she remembered her night and morning)_ and he knows more about me than many acquaintances. I don't know what made me tell him all, but I somehow feel like I can trust him, I'm safe with him, the same as with Kenshin but… it is different…there's something else I can't put my finger on…but I like him_.

After those words another thought crossed her mind.

_I know nothing about him, but I still would like to get to know him. __He's an intriguing man._

A familiar spiky black head caught her attention from among the crowd, and she felt her heart lighter at having found Yahiko safe and sound. Her companion had stopped at reaching the border of the city and so Kaoru turned intent on just thanking him, when one of her earlier musings came back at her.

"What's your name?

He doubted for a moment.

"Hiko, Seijurou Hiko" he answered in his deep baritone. "I thought you'd never ask".

"Hiko" Kaoru said rolling the name in her tongue, "I have to go now." she told him while moving her eyes towards the familiar boy, not wanting to lose him again "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, it was a pleasure to meet you, Hiko-san." her cheeks coloured a bit. As she was about to leave an imoulse made her turn on her heels and face Hiko again. suddenly she, stood on her tip toes and placed her hands on the sides of his face to pull his head down a little in order to br able to reach his cheek, so that she could place a small peck on its stubble roughened surphace.

Then she ran away in Yahiko`s direction.

_I hope we meet again, Hiko_. Kaoru thought to herself.

On his way back to his cabin Hiko thought of Kaoru, and his hand moved unconsciously towards his cheek.

_Until next time, Kaoru_.

END FLASHBACK

Misao's mouth was gapping open like a koi fish, and she was staring intently at Kaoru, her best friend, whom she had thought she knew everything about.

Apparently she didn't.

"Please say something. I know everyone expects for me to be with Kenshin, but…" Kaoru started but was interrupted by Misao`s outburst.

"I'm so glad you have found someone for you who can love you back. I am a little mad at you for hiding this from me. Why would you think such a thing? I think almost everybody will feel the same as me. I was sure you wanted to be with Kenshin, that is why I pushed you to be with him, I wanted for you to be as happy as I am with Aoshi-sama" she said while hugging Kaoru.

"Ara, Misao I'm sorry, I should have told you before." Spoke Kaoru pulling away from Misao.

"As long as you are happy it's fine with me. But what about Kenshin, does he know?" inquired the ninja.

"No, it's too soon to tell him yet. I wouldn't like for him to get hurt, and neither does Hiko. He loves him like a son, although he won't say it." Answered Kaoru.

"I see. I won't say a thing Kaoru. So…-she started with a mischievous smile- are you going to stay with Hiko?" waggling her eyebrows.

"Yes I am, but we aren't doing anything!" Kaoru quickly defended herself.

"Oh, sure" Misao looked at Kaoru disbelievingly.

"Misao!"

"Yoroshii. I'm just kidding" she smiled "After what you just told me, what

happened?"

Kaoru then continued talking.

"Well…you remember we found you at the Shirobeko and then we went to look for Kenshin..."

NOTE

Daijoubu: Ok.

Kami: God.

Mou: Angry exclamation.

Futon: Japanese bed.

Domo arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much.

Yoroshii: All right, fine.

**AN^:**

**I can't say I'm sorry enough times for how much I have made you wait for just one chapter. But it is here now and I promise it will be finished soon. I'm going to keep on posting chapters very two weeks at the least.**

**For those who are wondering, this story ****(as I am planning to do it) will have 8 chapters.**

**Really I am sooo sorry for making you wait so long.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and not lost completely their faith in me.**

**Love,**

**Obsydian**


End file.
